Lost Love
by hanajima-kun
Summary: Mir/Kag I'm sorry everybody who told me to continue when I had my other name but I couldn't, I think this will be better then the other one though, and if not I'm sorry. I haven't decided how this would work yet so, yeah.
1. 2 meetings

Lost Love  
  
*sob* I'm...*sniffle* I'm so sorry to everyone who encouraged me and I let you down so I'm gonna rewrite the story and even though it will be   
different I will put that moment that I had back in!!!! Please don't be mad!!!!!!!!!*sob, sniffle, sneeze, blows nose*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha*still sniffling*  
  
Chapter 1: Two Unexpected Meetings, Same Time, Different Places!  
  
Kagome ran from the spot Inuyasha and Kikyou were talking, they hadn't left each other yet but she didn't want to see-or hear for that matter-the end of it.   
  
She bumped into something and fell to the ground. Realizing it was Miroku she stood up and apologized to him while offering a supporting hand to help him up. (That wasn't the moment.)  
  
He accepted and they walked together back to the village.  
  
"Why were you in such a hurry?" He asked as they approached their destination. She used the few minutes walk till their arrival to explain about 'Inuyasha choosing Kikyou' and such.  
  
"My deepest sympethy Kagome-sama..." He said while they entered Kaede's hut. Sango's ear grew large and she immediatly asked what was wrong. "No-nothing," Kagome said quickly. Miroku looked confused. Not even she knew why she had told Miroku and not Sango. Maybe she had trust in Miroku with her secrets.  
  
He was a monk... Or kinda, and monks are supposed to be good at keeping secrets! Like NUNS!!!!!!  
  
Kagome soon left again, only to find Inuyasha making his way back- Kiyou not far behind. Kagome 'hmphed' as she passed him and continued on her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku was called to a village  
  
"AIR RIP!!!!!!!!" He shouted after telling everyone to get back. The giant mole beast (lol!!!!!)he was summoned to persue was sucked in and when everyone left the hut the dirty-rotten-monk-person stole some more of their stuff ^_^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"My work here is done," yeah you get the point;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the way back to Kaede's village/Running away from Inuyasha  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could accross the field, noticing another figure in front of her she tried to stop but still ran into it... Or him.  
  
"M-Miroku-sama!! I'm SO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She blushed. Miroku blushed too. She said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear it. And he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu and Krackyou(I HATE HER!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
After they had separated Inuyasha went on top of a tree in the middle of his forest(Inuyasha's Forest). Kikyou appeared again. "Kikyou," He glanced happily at her, and jumped down.  
  
She sat on a large rock near the tree so he sat on the ground and they started to talk. BUT WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT KIKYOU NOW DO WE?!?!?!?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku and Kagome (at the same time as the above passage)  
  
"Why were you in such a hurry?" Miroku question her. "Eheh, well umm, I was running from Inuyasha *Blush*"She said quietly. He embraced showing serious simpathy. She blushed more furiously now.  
  
She cried openly in his shoulder for comfort for Inuyasha's decision. He lightly patted her on her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Them again, wait, what were they discussing? Heheh!(at the same time as the above passage)  
  
"Inyasha, please go to Hell with me(Yep, he chose her amd she still hates him! She sucks!)!" She said her eyes flashing blood red for just a second.  
  
"Kikyou... I don't know, will you give me time to think about it?" He asked, not wanting to go to Hell(lol) but he would go anywhere if it was with or for Kikyou. "Ok" She replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heeeee^___________^ Leaving them again, other peeps (at the same time as the above passage)  
  
Kagome slowly loosened her body from Miroku, but still embracing him loosely, her watery eyes full of thank and forgivness for anything he ever did. She leaned toward him and almost kissed him had it not been for Sango, Kirara and Shippo searching for both them and Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you two-WOAH!!!!" Sango stared but noticed how close they were. "Eheh, so what have you two been up to?" Shippo asked, his eyes mischievious. The couple broke apart immediately, blushing furiously.  
  
Then Sango noticed Kagome had been crying. "Oh Kagome, why were you crying? Was it the monk?" She asked with concerne. "Oh it's nothing! And no, Miroku-sama didn't do anything!" She replied cheerfully. "Kagome... Why don't you tell her?" Miroku asked looking deep into her eyes(EEEEEEE! I'm scared of Fluff and this is fluffs relative!!!).  
  
She froze her cheerfull expression had already disapeared. "Sango... Inuyasha... He-he chose Kikyou. It was nothing Miroku-sama did, see he was just trying to comfort me." "I'm sorry... Kagome..." Sango started. Shippo started wailing and jumped off Kirara to hug Kagome.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
I'm sorry to all the people who told me to continue, and I deleted the stories but I'm BACK!!!!!! On a different name... But I think-and hope- the story's better this way!  
^_^ Intoxicated_death_chick 


	2. I Don't I Didn't YOU DO? Part 1

Lost Love  
  
Disclaimer: People usually don't keep their crap, but I don't have any to keep. Inuyasha and all charas are not my crap, but I don't own them either.  
  
Slislicra: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for leaving you hanging!  
  
Bunny38: Thanks to you too, this chapter will be dedicated to you! I think I'll put Sango with Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but I don't know yet.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing! And sorry for the really long update!  
  
Chapter two: I Don't... I didn't... YOU DID!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome was still trying to convinse them that she was fine and didn't need to home for a while. When Inuyasha returned, no one talked to him, they didn't even yell at him when Krackpot walked into Kaede's hut. "Osuwari..." Kagome whispered almost inaudibly to Inuyasha's ears. Still it was mumbled so he couldn't understand it. That was still a step up to everyone else who didn't even know she was talking. "What?" He asked her.   
  
"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
The hole in Kaede's hut's floor seemed to go for miles. But you could hear him scream either "Bitch" or "Wench". They weren't sure which. Kikyou looked in suprise as Kaede said "Kagome, one osuwari comand is equal to one million. And please do it outside next time." "Sorry Kaede-baachan^_^" She replied," and it seems like a million did ALOT more than one!"  
  
After Inuyasha got out of the hole and determined he said wench in the hole by caling Kagome it one more time. He explained to Krackpot about osuwari and told everyone else that Krackwhore would be traveling with them. "Hey, did I get a raincheck on that going home thing, cause if I did, I'll take it now!"  
  
The second Kagome heard Inuyasha and Kikyou *TALKING* was the second Inuyasha became HER lost love. She just wanted to home. But two things kept her there, Shippou-chan and Miroku-sama. She didn't know why Miroku kept her but he just did.  
  
(A/N I;m tempted to stop this chapter right here to get you to review but I'm not THAT cruel... I'll end it the line after next lol^_____^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A nighttime chat(A/N by the way I got this title thing from a story from ForstKarma called Slipping Away which is also Mir/Kag)  
  
Everyone was asleep but her... Or so she thought. You know, let's just let her think that and it can be right! k? She went outside(suprising they weren't sleeping there huh?) to get some fresh air and to look at the beautiful starry sky and pond outside the fabulous place Miroku got them. Kagome heard a noise but turned around to see no one and nothing. Kagome's legs grew weak and she collapsed to her knees sobbing, her tears blessing the pond. She felt warm arms rap around her and looked back to see Miroku, she looked really suprised, which was a good thing she realized as she saw him make a kissy face (something like this = 3/0+frown him3/ her confused suprised frowny face thing)  
  
and she slapped him saying "Shame on you Shippou-chan!" 'She knows me too well' Shippou thought his red cheek burning. When Miroku and Inuyasha came out because they heard these noises they were disapointed that it was just Kagome and Shippou and not a demon with a shikon shard they yawned and went back in followed by Shippou.  
  
Just after they went in and fell asleep, a monster attacked, kind of. But they didn't hear the half of it because they were snoring like stupid old men and like my dad!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Was this chaper long enough? Please review with lots of ideas, then I'll make it longer and better. The more reviews I get, the faster I update and the better I do! 


	3. Inportant Message Please Read And I'm R...

Insert everything here!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inportant Message  
  
I will not be updating everything right now. This is the list of how I will (or should) update my stories:  
  
Lost Love  
  
Expressed by a songfic  
  
for the love of humanity or mozokuity or something  
  
New Salyers fic  
  
Rin the Slut  
  
Love Sake :Strawberry Flavored  
  
Demons heart demons hate demons soul  
  
Love is forever , always  
  
Thanks for your time and sorry about some of this. 


	4. I Don't I Didn't YOU DO? Part 2

Insert everything here because I'm a lazy ass  
  
_________________________________________  
  
With a hand clamped around her mouth Kagome tried her hardest to scream, this swift and graceful figure fleeding the scene before he could be noticed by his brother.  
  
Miroku had a bad feeling in his stomache that he should go outside. So he did and decided to take a walk through the forest they were surrounded by.   
  
He could sense something so he made this fast. He tied up the girl and hid to see what his brother would do, and he kept his ki low sow he couldn't be sensed. Miroku arived at the seen just too late to see Sesshoumaru, but he saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Kagome couldn't deside which would make him more likley go get Inuyasha to hurt his brother VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDY VEDY badly; Squirm or pretend to be unconcious. But they both seemed to attract him as she tried both.  
  
He took the napkin off of her mouth and she yelled "It's a trap!!" He picked her up and got out of the way just in time as Sesshoumaru swooped down from a spot on the tree with his poison claws burning the ground. "I know..." Said Miroku untying her quickly and telling her to run.  
  
"No, you'r coming with me," she said pulling him along. They ran back to get Inuyasha but he was already by the pond with Kikyou and when Kagome started paying attention to them and not where she was going(she had a look of horror on her face)... She tripped and Sesshoumaru was inches away from turning her into little specks of sand on the road.  
  
Miroku smacked away his hand with his golden staff. Inuyasha and Kikyou ran over and they probably only fought because it was Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Miroku both left up to the house they were staying at to talk to Sango.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Changed my Mind

Author's Note  
  
I changed my mind, I like this fic yes. But I'm not getting this out right so I'm going to skip this fic and go on until I think I can do a better job on it so that you can enjoy it. I'm sorry but I think I should wait until I can make this fic much more enjoyable for people. Sorry again everyone, but I don't want to continue this fic yet. 


End file.
